Death's Game
by ChocolateBerry1
Summary: Death is bored, waiting too long for a master, Fate chose. He announces that the winner of the Triwizard Tounament will be his master. Harry's life is a chaos. Not only does he have to put up with Dark Lord Harry of another universe who likes Tom and tries to kill his friends, but also with Voldemort who is forced to be his ally. Fate hated him, Or not? Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta: LunaNotLoony**

Chapter 1 Death

**V**ery dark shadows took over the big black room. No light was shining, not even the moon which was hiding behind a dark cloud. If only there wasn't an angry nearly-dying voice whispering through the silent night, one would have thought the palace was a ghost house, empty and abandoned. "You... You betrayed... me, after all..." At that moment a small ray of the moon's light shone through the window, revealing a gory scene. A man -no- a boy, covered in pure red liquid was lying on the ground half-dead in his own blood. He didn't look scared for his life, no he wasn't a coward, instead he looked furiously, directing his death glare to the hooded man towering above him. The other man stared with his brown eyes merciless at the bloodied boy and pointed his wand at him.

"I am sorry, my lord." he said. Though his eyes looked merciless, his tone stated otherwise. "Farewell my friend... I know it's too much to ask for, but I hope you'll forgive us and will understand the reason why we did this."

The boy stared blankly at him, having no intention to forgive the man who would kill him. The other man sighed and readied himself. Behind him stood two figures hugging each other, looking whimpely at the scene. Although it could be bearly seen, tears came out and the sobbed quietly. The man tried to focus his attention on the boy and flickered his wand while whispering the incantation. "Avada Keda-" Suddenly the big wooden doors of the room opened with a loud bang. Beams of light from the hallways made its way into the room, letting half of the room bath in light. In the doorway stood a charming teen not older than sixteen breathing heavily as if he had run a marathon. He made his way to the half-dead boy on the ground and put his body like a shield in front of him so quickly that the three strange figures could barely blink.

"You, Riddle?" The man sounded surprised.

"You finally know after a few decades, blood traitor?" Tom Riddle said mockingly. Then he sneered: "So you betrayed him in the end? Was to be expected from you and Ginerva. But you too Mudblood?" Tom turned his head to the one left behind the man called Ron Weasley.

"I... I..." Hermoine tried to explain, but Ron interfered. "You knew that we would betray him, yet you wouldn't stop us?"

"Well, to be honest, I was anticipating it, but there was one thought that stopped me from concluding things, and that was the fact that he was your best friend."

"He still is." Ron muttered quietly.

"I doubt so. I'm sure Harry thinks the opposite. But you know, I won't blame this whole affair on you. If only I had taken better care of Harry and never let you so close this would have been avoided. And if only Harry hadn't been so naive to trust and underestimate you, you would have already been dead." Tom sighed and shook his head. "But we can't turn back time, can we?" Tom said sadly.

"Riddle, you talk nonsense. You should leave the past. What happened, happened already. You should focus on the present, since that's the only thing you, as therefore you won't have future. You'll both die here." Ron readied himself again.

Tom scowled. "You can't kill us. I still have my horcruxes, which you'll never find and Harry has -oh, no..." It then came to him something was very wrong. Tom panicked which he rarely did.

"Yes" Ron confirmed. "October 31st is today." Tom could have thrown his head against the wall, it was of course all planned that it would have happened today.

"Even though I can't kill you, you'll lose your body and we'll be free of you for a very long time I hope. Right now, let's continue. How long do I have left?" He asked not to anyone in particular.

"An hour, you'll have to worry." Ginny said quietly. Ron nodded understandingly.

"Are you ready for eternity?" In the moment he said that, Tom quickly took out a wristband from his robe pockets and put it in Harry's pale hands. "Hey! What are you doing?" Ron shouted. Tom didn't hear him anymore, his mind was focused on the boy. "Magis Universum." he muttered, while hoping the wristband with runes worked. He hadn't tested it before, neither was he finished, but he betted on it by praying to Fate.

"Avada Kedavra." A green spell flew through the air at topspeed and hit the target in the back. Tom fell with a stud lifeless on the ground, but not before swearing revenge. Harry who was looking at the whole scene, finally was aware of the things that were happening. He wanted to shout, to scream, to torture and bury the traitors but none of those things happened as he was roughly pulled by the wristband and disappeared into nothing.

* * *

Death sighed. He was really bored. He sat on a lone rock above a pool, staring down at the people's bodies whose souls he took. They thrashed around in the dark red water, emitting desperate screams that were muted as their death passed. Death was lonely. The dead were too terrified to speak to him, well, either that or they hated him.

He had a few friends: God, Satan, Magic, Life and Fate, but he didn't see them often. Once in a few millennia. Death wanted real company. He wanted someone who would stay with him more often than his friends. He wanted a master, a master who would live for eternity to never let him feel alone.

Also that way, he couldn't be blamed for the screams from the pool.

All of a sudden something heavy hit him. Knocked to the ground, he looked around for the thing that had fallen on him. He found himself staring into a pair of light pink eyes. It was a young girl, not older than thirteen.

"Hello Death. Sorry for my bad landing. Ouch..." The stood stood up and offered him a hand. Death took it gratefully and got up. The girl stared innocently at him and smiled brightly. "I missed you. Did you miss me too?" She put a stroke of her beautiful black hair behind her ear and then suddenly got on the back of Death, trying to pull of his hood.

"Yes, I did. Could you go off me?" Fate doubted, but got off his back in the end.

"The last time I saw your face was many millenniums ago, so can you take your hood off! I want to see your pretty face again," she smiled, while she conjured a table with hot tea on it and two chairs. She gestured Death to take a seat. Death sat on the nearest chair, while Fate flopped down in the opposite. Death sighed and took off his hood, when she mock-glared at him, her eyes turning momently into yellow slits. Fate's eye colors always changed to her mood. Taking off Death's hood revealed a nice looking boy who looked around 16. He too had black hair. Death would have been rather handsome, if it hadn't been for his crimson eyes, which scared all his 'clients'.

After blinking to adjust to the light, he asked sarcastically, "Better?"

"Yes,'' Fate said, not missing the sarcasm in his voice. She poured some tea in Death's cup and her own. Both cups were pink and decorated with hearts, which annoyed Death. It was too sweet and fluffy, which didn't suit Fate's other side, the sadistic and evil one.

"How are you doing?" He began.

"I'm fine. You, Death?'' she asked casually.

"I'm fine as well.," he smiled, though it didn't look convincing to Fate. Fate narrowed her eyes, and they became a deep blue. "I don't think so...you're still lonely." she concluded.

"Well, that's because fate wouldn't give me some company," he said mockingly.

"Well, I'm here now. So I, Fate, actually will give you some company. Here it is!" She said as if she was surprising him.

"Where?" he asked, looking at everything just to see something living. Fate's lip quivered, and she looked like she could cry every moment. "Me stupid. Am I not good company?"

"Well, no... I mean yes...well... ugh... You understand what I mean. I was just joking" Death thought Fate was just acting, but he was never sure. His stutters made Fate laugh. "You never change." Fate swung back on the chair, unable to stop laughing.

"You neither. Couldn't you just give me my master or at least tell me his name, please?" Death spat out the last word. He hated begging, but he was desperate. The please only made Fate laugh harder and she fell off her chair on the ground. Death watched, annoyed as she sat on the floor, sniggering. After a few minutes, Fate stood up and sat on her chair, wiping tears out of her eyes.

"I never thought you would say that, let alone begging. But if you really want to know, I can tell you in the near future you'll meet him." she said mysteriously as she always did when she was talking about the future. "Though." she added. "I can't be sure as it is your future we're talking about. But I can tell you that it will be interesting, like the surprising sweet futures of the other gods." Death sighed disappointed.

"Don't be sad, Death! You know, maybe I can help you to find him," Fate added. "Together, we're stronger as humans would say." Death looked suspiciously at Fate. Why would she help him? She was kind but she wouldn't mess with fates that can change easily like his. Before she knew their fate could have already changed when she offered this. Death knew Fate's help wasn't the right in lines of fate. He was sure there was something behind it.

''Why would you help me?'' he asked finally.

"Oh, come on. Don't you trust me? We're friends remember? I want to help you because your my friend!" she cried.

Death still didn't trust her, but he didn't say anything.

"You should appear before everyone, announcing that the one who will win the Triwizard Tournament of this year, will become the master of Death. You won't have to wait till someone finally gets the 3 hallows. That will happen when pig's fly, honestly. But good idea, yeah?" Fate said cheerfully, with a cocky grin. She jumped, but didn't fall to the ground like people normal did. She stood in the air looking cheekily with a hint of mystery which she had always around her.

Death thought about it. She was right; it was a good idea. The game would give him some entertainment and in the end a master and thus company. But he still doubted. "You're sure that the one who's destined to become my master will come?", he asked.

"Of course not. I already said I can't be sure about your fate. So neither the enviroment around you. But my instinct says that he will," she answered dreamily, smiling a little serenely, eyes unfocussed. Death squirmed, waiting for Fate to come out of her trance. "You know, I got the feeling you know my future master." Fate looked seriously at him, but then laughed. "No, I don't know him yet, I think. The chance is small since everything isn't pre-set. But when he is crowned as your master I'll be there too. Until then, not everything is sure." Fate smiled, flicking her dark hair over one shoulder.

"But what if it goes wrong. What if a bad person, or someone disgusting will become the winner?" he suggested.

"Then I'll take part in it." she said simply. Death dropped his mouth open. When Fate saw him surprised she huffed. "You'll catch flies. Why not? I'll try to make it to the finals and if you deem the person not worthy, I'll make sure to win, so no bad humans could give you company."

"That would mean you would be my master." Death shivered, even he was scared of something -no- someone. Even though he liked his friend, he couldn't and wouldn't want to imagine her and her scary side as his master.

"You're so mean." she rolled her eyes. "Fine. I promise to dump you as my servant. Better?"

"Yes, wait, no. Never mind, I'll take your promise." he slapped his cheeks. "What more are you planning?"

"Nothing, why?" she answered innocently.

"Cause you're always a mystery, you know. And I feel your up to something," Death sighed.

" Maybe... Well, hush. Announce it. I want some entertainment, too!" Fate smirked, and looked around. "It stinks here with these dead bodies. I'm going. I'm sure we will see each other soon. Bye!" Fate waved at him and disappeared.

"Let everything start now."

* * *

A few thousands kilometres away, the headmaster of the magic school, Hogwarts, announced the Triwizard Tournament.

Each house sat at long tables, covered in dishes, each person immersed in their activity, but the moment Dumbledore stood up, everyone fell silent. As he explained the Triwizard Tournament was a dangerous game played against two other schools, you could practically feel the tension as people glanced nervously at their neighbours- the ghosts too. Only one boy didn't pay attention to the headmaster. He sat on next to his friends at the Gryffindor table. This boy had his head in his arms and was almost asleep until he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, you shouldn't sleep." Harry looked wearily up at the girl who said it. She had bushy hair, and looked miffed.

"Hmm... Oh, sorry, Hermoine," he mumbled. He turned his attention to Dumbledore and tried to concentrate, but after a few minutes his head was back on the table, and Dumbledore's speech was nothing more than a droning, rising and falling noise. He couldn't sleep for long, however, because after a minute or two there was a loud bang. Harry was immediately awake and alert.

Harry tried to search for the source the sound came from. Following the gazes of the other students, a man was standing by Dumbledore, who he didn't recognise. He was draped in pitch black robes, and his face was completely hidden under a hood. Funny, Harry thought, he looks exactly like how my image of how death looks. The man walked silently to the front of the stage, and began to speak, in a low, lazy voice. Behind him the teachers pointed their wands warily at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen. This year's Triwizard Tournament will be special. I, Death, will grand the winner of this Tournament the title of Master of Death, which also means the winner will gain immortality, power and fame. The rules are changed only this year's tournament... Everyone may try to enter, but only those who are chosen by the goblet of fire may participate. 24 people will be chosen and divided in pairs of 2. Your goal is to complete the 3 tasks and survive till the end... Only the one who is chosen by the flow of unexpectable fate will win and reveal himself as the master of death... Those who aren't the chosen... Just a tip... Befriend Fate's champion and survive... Today only you can enter the game... Only today... In order for everyone to have a chance to put his name in the goblet, I won't take your souls... So, no death's today... But only today... But let me warn you, it's better to not kill the enterers, therefore that person could be your partner and both have to survive to together reach the finals. May you get Fate's favour... Good luck..." Death slowly disappeared, leaving behind a stunned silence.

Soon everyone in Hogwarts, no, the whole world talked only about death's speech. It seemed like the voice of the so called Death was audible everywhere. All over the world people were coming to Hogwarts. The students of Hogwarts were eager to try to enter the tournament as well. A few didn't even think about the consequences of participating and threw the paper the conjured with their names in the goblet of fire as soon as possible.

The speech of Death also took Harry's and his friends attention. Harry frowned, like Dumbledore had frowned when Death came and went. "Wow, mate. So cool. Immortality. The title sounds cool too," Ron grinned, slightly awed.

"I think the title sounds ridiculous. But you're right, immortality would be good. And as Master of Death, you will be able to revive people," Hermione said earnestly. "That would be very worthwhile."

"Revive people? Why do you think that?" Harry asked, still frowning.

"Death said 'Befriend Fate's champion and survive' Fate's chosen is the one who will win. It sounded like Fate already chose a winner, but he also said she didn't with the unexpected flow part. And that survival part. I'm sure it's a killing game since there will be only 1 winner and he did say survive. If he hadn't intend to play a killing game he would have said something else instead of survive, like try to stay in the game. If you get close to the winner, the winner might consider to resurrect you. That's why the winner should be able to resurrect people out of death.", Hermoine answered.

"That sounds like a stupid theory. By the way, you don't know if that was really death. He could be an imposter," Ron snorted.

"Didn't you feel the cold aura around him? He also did not apparate. He just disappeared wandlessly and wordlessly!", Hermoine pointed out.

"Well, I admit it's a bit strange, but death has a scythe right?", Ron returned.

"Who has ever seen death? It could be made up by someone."

"Do you have any evidence of him being death. Something supernatural?!" Hermione thought about it. She smiled mischievously at Ron.

"He said no one will die today. Let's try it." Ron looked panicked. His face turning red.

"Harry wouldn't appreciate that, right mate?" Ron looked at Harry. He noticed his friend's strange expression. "Hey mate, what's wrong?", he asked caringly.

"Huh... Nothing. I'm going to get my books. I forgot them. You don't have to go with me. See you by Defense against the Dark Arts," Harry hurried out of the hall, leaving a confused and worried Hermione and Ron behind him.

Harry ran as fast as possible to his room, ignoring some students and paintings on his way. "Password?" The fat lady asked.

"The Great Lion," Harry answered.

The portrait let him pass. Harry climbed through the hole and ran towards the door of the boy's room. When he opened the door he heard a crack. He saw a man- no, a boy- lying on the ground. He looked pale, too pale. Harry slowly walked to him and knelt down to have a better look at him. He tried to get the man on his back, but before he could touch him, the man grabbed his wrist and stared with red eyes at him. Harry was horrified.

The man started to disappear. Harry didn't manage to bring out a word. The stranger looked softly at him and even smiled a sad smile. "Harry..." the man managed to say, before he disappeared leaving only a pool of blood and a bracelet behind.

* * *

**You wouldn't expect it after I put this on hiatus, but I edited! I did it! I hope it's better now, there are some small changes in the plot and big ones in my writingstyle and grammar. I'm going to rewrite chapter 2 as well and hope chapter 3 will come soon, since I do have the inspirating for it now, but not the time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Will be rewritten, but the chapter 'plot' will be the same.**

**Beta: Not beta-ed yet. So sorry for the mistakes and bad writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

Harry kneeled on the ground petrified, staring at the pool of blood where the wounded boy laid before. While his body couldn't move due to the shock, his mind was working as fast as it could, trying to repeat what had happened. First the boy, he looked so much like...himself, except for the skin, the eyes and his magic. The boy's eyes were red, his skin was pale and his magic...it was as dark as the dark lord, maybe even darker. Harry shuddered. As his mind continued to try and find an explanation to it, he snapped out of his thoughts as someone suddenly was knocking the door. He startled and looked at the door, wondering who stood behind it.

" Harry are you there? Can we come in?", a familiar voice said.

" Yes.", Harry replied, doubting if it was a good decision to let them in. Ron and Hermoine came in with a pale face. They looked as if they had seen a ghost or Voldemort. When their eyes landed on the pool of blood, they took out their wands and rushed to Harry as quick as they could.

Harry was shocked by there reaction to it. " What are y-"

Ron interrupted him. " What did he do to you? I should have known it, that he would attack you first." Harry looked confused at them. " What are yo-"

For a second time he was interrupted, this time by Hermoine. " Are you okay? Not wounded? How did he come in?" Harry blinked. Why did Hermoine sound so worried?

" I don't know what you're talking about. I'm okay." Suddenly Harry put his hand on his head, on his scar to be exact. He closed his eyes, swearing. " Just a headache." He said soflty, hoping he hadn't made his friends worry more about him.

" Huh.", the redhead said confused. " You-know-who didn't attack you?"

" Why would he? He doesn't even have a body.", Harry replied, fearing for the worst.

" Well, mate. It may sounds unbelievable, but he has..." Ron flinched.

Harry opened his eyes. He was surprised and agonized. " What?! How?!" he shouted stressingly. The pressure on him was definitely not healthy.

His friends both shrugged. " We don't know. He got a strange look now. He looks more human. Is he probably...?", Hermoine didn't finish her question, but Harry knew what she wanted to ask. " I don't think so. If he only looks like Tom Riddle, it doesn't mean he isn't Voldemort anymore.", Harry answered. Ron and Hermoine flinched at the name Harry mentioned. " You're right.", Hermoine agreed.

" So where did that blood came from?", Ron asked, thinking it may be better to change the subject. Harry told them about everything he saw, except for how much he looked like himself.

" That's strange." Hermoine stood up and took the bracelet. She studied the runes on it. "These runes are really complex. It's of the highest degree. The one who made this must be a genius.", Hermoine praised. " I will try to find out what it is."Hermoine then took something out of her bag. It was a vial. She put a little bit of the blood in the vial. When she was finished she used a cleaning charm. Harry and Ron looked questionably at her. She put the vial in her bag and said," To identify the person who laid here." The two boys looked understandingly.

" Well shoudn't we go to the lesson?", Hermoine asked. The boys nodded. Harry took his bag that lay next to his bed and the trio walked out of the Gryffindor Tower to the DADA classroom. When they went in, the trio were agonized and surprised that there were only three people, a strange looking man, Mr. Malfoy and Voldemort, who Harry regonized as Tom Riddle. Hermoine looked on her watch. She swore and slapped her forehead. "I forgot Dumbledore had said the lessons would begin 30 minutes later, due to the events of today." Harry and Ron both shook their heads, they made a move to walk back but an voice behind them made them stop.

" Come in.", the stange looking man said bruskly, studying the three teenagers, especially Harry with his strange mechanic eye. " We can come back later since it isn't time yet." Hermoine said, stuttering a bit. The professor was a bit too strange for her liking.

" Since you're already here I insist to you stay here. Seems like you're diligent students. By the way, I'm professor Moody. Your new DADA professor. Who might you be?", the professor asked politely although it was quite strange since his appearance didn't look like a gentleman.

" I'm Hermoine Granger, this is Harry Potter" she pointed at Harry. "and this is Ron weasley." Her finger now pointed at Ron.

" Nice to meet you. Take your old seat please." The three nodded, knowing there was no way to change the professor's mind. Harry sighed. Luck let him down. His old place was next to Voldemort. Harry knew for sure Voldemort had done that on purpose. He wondered if he would survive this lesson. " Don't worry. I'm with you. He won't kill you. Dumbledore surely did something about it.", Ron whispered. Harry nodded. "Not today." Ron quickly added in his mind. They went to their seats, while the 2 older men watched them. The trio were slightly unnerved.

Hermoine took out her dictionary with runes and studied the bracelet, while Harry and Ron discussed things like quidditch and the Tournament.

After 15 minutes Hermoine looked angry and threw the bracelet to the 2 boys.

" What's up Mione?", Ron asked, while Ron put his hand at the spot where the bracelet hit his head.

" I can't find anything about it. This never happened to me before." Harry took the bracelet, aware of the gazes of the other men next to him and those of his friends. He just ignored it.

He studied the runes on it. He couldn't translate it. Harry frowned. Slowly the Runes changed to words, it felt as if it took hours before he could read the words that were shining bright.

" Magis Universum. Fortuna est Amor est Mors.", Harry muttered inwardly, not aware he had said it loud enough for the others to hear it as well..

" What? How did you do that?" Hermoine asked curiously and partly furious due to her inability to read it..

" I don't kn-" Suddenly a new headache came. Harry clasped his hands around his head. He fell of his chair. Slowly everything became black. The last thing he saw was his friends panicking and Voldemort and Lucius looking calculating at him.

_Harry opened his eyes. Out of nothing a boy ran through him. He thought it would hurt, but he felt nothing. Huh?, it's a dream?, he thought. He stood and watched the scene before him. He stood before a big building with fences. The boy who ran through him stood before him against the fences. Harry couldn't see his face, but the black haired boy looked like a muggle. The boy kneeled down to get the same hight as the boy behind the fences. The other boy also had black hair. His brown eyes did looked familiar. Harry couldn't put a finger on it._

_" Hello.", began the boy. The other boy behind the fences glared._

_" You're scary.", the boy giggled. The boy received no response._

_" What's your name?", he asked innocently._

_Finally the other boy responded. " Go away! Don't be so innocent, because you aren't! You also want to bully me, the freak! Well, let me warn you! I can make bad things happen.", he said coldly. The boy's mouth dropped._

_" I'm not going to bully you and I don't think you are a freak. You're too beautiful and cute for a freak.", the boy joked. The other boy blushed lightly._

_" You're making fun of me!", he said slowly. The other boy shook his head._

_" It was just a joke.", he chuckled. " Do you threat everyone who talks to you?"_

_" It's not a threat. It's a warning or rather a fact.", he answered intelligently._

_" What can you do then?", he asked and looked at the sky dreamingly. Now Harry could see his face better. He was horrified when he saw the boy has red eyes._

_" I can hurt people without touching them, I even..." There was a silence, then the brown-eyed boy continued." kill." There was no emotion when he said it._

_The red-eyed boy laughed, tears wiping out of his eyes. " That's why people call you freak? Do you even know what you are?" The other boy looked confusingly at him. A frown formed on his face, he didn't like things he didn't understand._

_" You ar-" The boy stopped when he heard people shouting._

_" You Freak, go away!", the boys both turned around to see what was happening. A girl rang crying towards them. She had brushy brown hair and hazel brown eyes. Harry recognized her. Hermoine? The girl didn't look good. She had some cuts in her arms and chewing gum in her hair. Harry walked to her and tried to help her, but she couldn't see him. He tried to touch her but he couldn't. It was like he was a ghost. After a few times of trying he decided it wouldn't work and thus gave up. It's just a dream, he thought._

_" Hermoine are you okay?" the brown eyed boy asked worried. She nodded, but Harry and the other boys could see she wasn't okay._

_" Let me help you. Give me your arms." Hermoine now noticed the other boy. She looked frightened at the boy unlike Tom who saw him first._

_" I won't do anything bad like those disgusting muggles.", he reassured. The girl and the boy looking questionably at him._

_" I will explain that later. Now, give me your arms so I can heal you. You want to take revenge right? Then I think you need healthy arm, don't you think?" An evil smirk made its way to his face and cold eyes glinstered murderously, desirely for a good kill._

_Hermoine nodded. She doubted if she could trust him but gave her arms to him in the end, deciding Tom would deal with him if something bad happened to her. The boy put his hands above her arms and muttered a charm. Her arm healed instandly. The cuts closed up. The two others looked surprised at the scene. " How did you do that?!" The boy asked._

_" Magic.", the red-eyed boy asked. Hermoine gasped when she saw the boy's red eyes. " You've got...", she began._

_" I know. I'm not a vampire if you thought that. I was born with these eyes. What would you call it, cursed or blessed?", he chuckled. The 2 children on the opposite side of the fences looked at him as if he was insane. " Hmm... a story for another time.", he said when he saw them. He waved his hand and the gum in Hermoine's hair disappeared. " Thank you.", she said quietly._

_" You're welcome. Well, shouldn't we pay them back?" He said and smiled mischieviously. The boy stood up, so did the others. He climbed over the fence and landed on the ground next to the others. The three of them stared at the group bullies who looked 1 or 2 years older than them._

_" By the way, my name is Tom Marvolo Riddle and this is Hermoine Jean Granger. Nice to meet you.", Tom said politely showing a bit respect to the other._

_" My name is Adrian. Just Adrian. It's my pleasure", Adrian smirked. Harry who watched the whole scene in awe felt someting pulling him from the scenario. The dream became darker and disappeared in the end. Hermoine, Tom and Adrian?!_

Suddenly Harry stopped. He was now alone, floating in the darkness. It was cold and he couldn't move, but it felt familiar to him.

# Hush... it's not nice looking at someone else's memories. This will be our secret, okay. Don't tell anyone else. You don't want them to get involved in this right?# Harry shivered when he heard that voice. He wanted to question the person, but he didn't feel his presence anymore. He had many questions to ask, like: Who was he? And get involved in what? He heard another voice, this time a pitched one.

" I hope Harry's okay. How did he do that, with that bracelet?", Hermoine wondered.

" I hope so too. I don't know. It's just too crazy. Maybe he has a hidden talent." Ron smirked.

" Your theories are always false.", she sighed. Harry slowly opened his eyes, deciding it was the right time to wake up. " Harry, you're okay?", Hermoine asked worriedly. Harry slowly tried to sit up. He nodded. He looked around and saw that white walls and beds between every two large windows. He noticed it was the familiar infirmary, he had been in many times. Madam Pomfrey wasn't there as he looked around. " What time is it?", Harry asked, while letting out a small moan.

" It's 6:55 in the morning", Hermoine informed him looking more worried at him than before. Harry widened his eyes. " What?! Are the champions alreay chosen?", Harry asked, hoping he would hear no. Ron shook his head in declination.

"They will be chosen in a few hours minutes. Don't worry, we have put all our names in it. We can't let Voldemort win." he said reassuringly. Harry nodded thankfully and laid back in his bed.

"What were you dreaming? You muttered something like Hermoine, Tom and Adrian. Why?" Ron asked curiously.

"I did?" Both his friends muttered 'yes' under their breath. He frowned and felt a sleepiness overwhelming him. Before he knew, he was back asleep.

#I will protect you Harry# He heard something whispering softly.

**Sorry, I'm really late with this chapter. And to be fair I hate this chappie. I know it's soon to rewrite but I can't live on with this bad writing. I'm also sorry for just not publishing this chapter as I had it already months ago almost finished. Don't expect a chapter soon. I'm focusing on my two other stories. Please check them out.**

**The Dark Empire: Voldemort didn't die in the last battle. Instead he was thrown into another universe, were he is the most trusted servant of the mysterious dark lord, Harry Potter, who rules half of the world called The Dark Empire. Will Voldemort stay the same or develop feelings for him? And can they survive as they go undercover in the light part? Contains: Dark Lord!Evil!MoD!Harry. LV/HP/AD! Sorry summary sucks. Read inside for more detailed information.**

**A Frozen Heart: When Voldemort attacked the Potters, Harry went through the time. He grew up with Tom Riddle, his only and best friend. Unfortunately, Harry disappeared, back to his own time. Where Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort ruled The United Kingdom. Will Voldemort recognize Harry? And what happened to the United Kingdom? Contains slight slash. ( Tom/Voldemort x Harry/Harrison )**

**Please review, follow or favourite. Thanks in advance. I really apologize for the lack of publishing and writing a chappie for this story and for the sort of hiatus put on it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Beta: Not beta-ed yet**

Chapter 3 Passing Fate

**H**arry saw a dim light becoming brighter with every second. He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to protect them from the irritating light. Suddenly the black world around him shook as if there was an earthquake. It was quickly followed by a high pitched voice from someone he didn't recognize by it. "Wake up!" The words were followed by another big earthquake. Harry tried to search for his wand in the infinite dark place to let it stop, but couldn't find it.

"Fine, if you want it this way. Enervate!" Everything around him crumbled to dust and made place for a white room. He gaped and blinked to adjust to the light. It then came to him something heavy was on his legs. He tried to sit, the heavy weight leaving as he did. His eyes studied the enviroment and then his memories of being in the infirmary came up.

"Jeez, you're a big sleeper." A girl's voice stated. Harry turned his attention to the girl who sat on the blankets. He had never seen her, but noticed it was her voice who woke him up. He had assumed she was also the one who sat on his legs.

"Uhm... Do I know you?" Harry asked questionly. The girl put on a wait-I-have-to-think expression. Then as if the lamp above her head glowed, she said: "No, I don't think so. But I'm sure you have heard of me."

"Why are you here then? Why did you wake me?" He asked, it made no sense she was here.

"Well, I have something to ask you. And therefore you have to be here and not in your little dark dream world." She said as if it was obvious.

"What did you want to ask me then?" Harry continued. "And still you could have waited till I was awake." he added, pointing it out.

"Maybe I could have. I felt like doing it now as the question would be little bit worthless in the future." Harry noticed a mysterious air surrounded her. Her twinkling purple eyes made him shiver a bit and be more warily of her.

"Anyway." She said, as if she was going over to the main subject. The girl took a dark old-looking book and held it before him. "Do you want to win no matter what and become a God?" Her eyes were staring at Harry more intensely and Harry could feel the tension in between them.

Even it it felt dramatical, like good soap series, Harry was flabbergasted. He didn't know what to answer. What was that question anyway? It made no sense. She asked out of nowhere, not even knowing him.

"Is it a yes or a no?" She pressed more stress on him.

Would he really want to win no matter what? Win to avoid Voldemort becoming too strong, but making sacrifices? Of course there was the theory Hermoine spoke of, but that couldn't be confirmed. And even if it was true, could he possibly kill his friends who could become participants only to win?

Harry slowly shook his head. "No, I wouldn't want that."

A smile appeared on the girl's face. "Thanks that was everything I wanted to know, Harry Potter." Then she turned head sharply 45 degrees and stared at two people Harry hadn't noticed until now.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked dumbfounded, while in his mind trying to search for every possibility where his wand could be now. But knowing he was in the infirmary, the chances were almost zero, that he could have found his wand close to him. Harry cursed inwardedly, and shook slightly his head. He came too often to the infirmary, to not know the daily routines of what would happen her. He mentally made a note to keep himself at least a month out of the infirmary, though he didn't dare to hope too much for it to happen.

"Mister Potter, I won't tolerate it if you talk disrespectful to our lord." Lucius malfoy said, helding his pride high. Harry didn't care and focused his gaze on Voldemort, who he couldn't make up what he thought. Probably like_ I'm going to kill you, Potter. For once and all, this time will you will die by the hands of Lord Voldemort! Mwahhaahaha!_ Harry thought. Though his thoughts didn't really match up with his body being like numb, he was warily of the two enemies.

"You won't believe us, if we told you we were worried about you?" The dark lord said casually. Harry raised a brow, giving a sarcastic 'are you serious?' look. Lucius held out his wand and Harry readied himself for the impact as he had nothing to protect himself with. Neither could he move that quickly as the two men was within one meter radius.

"Guys, stop it. It's not like someone can die today and I don't want possible champions to be already hurt before the election." She sighed, and then felt the wand pointing at her. She squimered and looked offended.

"Really? Don't be childish, Lucy." She mocked, making Lucius go red and angry. The wand pointed more threatingly at her, but she was completely ignorant of the weapon. Harry sniggered having no intention in hiding it.

"Before you hex me, what I doubt you could. I want to ask you two the same question." Offering them the same black book. "Do you want to win no matter what and become a God?"

"Yes, of course." Voldemort said without blinking. She turned to Lucius who startled by her intense eyes and let his attention waver. In an instant his wand was out of his hands and in the right hand of the girl. Lucius didn't look happy, not at all, he became purple. Harry considered he liked the purple color, it made him more human. He already looked pale through his hair like a vampire, but this made the difference.

"See, I was right." She smirked. "Anyway, answer me and I'll give it back to you."

"Of course not. That's an absurd question. The only one who has the right to that is our lord!" Lucius said loyally, but he wondered what the feeling of hunger was deep inside of him.

Harry reacted immediately to it. "He is not my lord!" Lucius wanted to hex him again and again, only to find he didn't have his wand anymore. Voldemort who became annoyed of all people in the room, but mainly by Lucius, calmed him down by glaring at him. The blonde didn't dare to disobey.

"Neither is he mine, Lucy. You shouldn't lie about that. Anyway thanks for answering. I don't know if you knew but in the next ten minutes the election will begin. So do you thin-" She was interrupted by someone who yelled at her.

"You! What are you doing here?! Don't stalk students here. Don't think I haven't seen you asking people strange questions these few hours. You aren't from here right? You don't wear the Hogwarts uniform. All outsiders should stay in the outside on the Hogsmaede ground or the quidditch field like the headmaster said. Hush." Madam Pomfrey who had suddenly gotten behind the girl without the others noticing, placed a hand on her shoulders. Unexpectedly she pushed Madam Pomfrey to the ground and screamed.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU TRAITOR, YOU KILLER, YOU MURDERER!" Harry was shocked her eyes turned bright red. The girl pointed the wand she stole from Lucius at her. "I'll kill you, here and now, you traitorious bitch!" Madam Pomfrey whimped in fear. Harry panicked and looked for the only one who could stop her. Voldemort. The dark lord could feel Harry's gaze upon him, but ignored it in favour of watching this interesting scene.

"No, my child." She tried, keeping herself cool. "Keep a hold of yourself. You wouldn't want to do something unforgivable. You don't want to have regrets later. Put the wand down." This only made it worse, but Madam Pomfrey didn't know why.

"Indeed, if I don't kill you know I'll regret it later. Avada" she began, merciless eyes on her prey.

"Have I ever betrayed you? I'm sure I haven't murdered. I would never. My job it to take care of people, to let them live. Like all the other magical doctors I too have sworn that on the holy lady Life." She sobbed trying one last time, she had never thought to meet her end so quickly and neither by the hands of a child.

"Keda- aagh... Ouch. Harry what are you doing?!" She demanded. Harry who had suddenly jumped on her, lay next to her on the ground, taking the wand in his hands the girl lost through the impact.

"I won't let you kill her. If you kill her wouldn't it make you a killer too?" Harry asked, thinking he had put her into a corner. He thought he had solved the whole affair without blood shed, but he knew he was wrong when she rolled her eyes as if he told a cliche.

"You really think this is my first kill?" She said sweetly. "Harry, you can't stop me. She has done horrible things and will do more in the future. With or without a wand I'm going to put an end to her." Determined eyes focused on the sobbing woman who had by now taken out her wand. She pointed it at the girl, trembling a bit. "Don't move, I.. I don't want to hurt you." There was a short silence but the tension was remarkable.

The girl sighed. "Are you really deaf? I said I would put an end to you with of without a wand. So in this case witho-." She was interrupted by a soft, but audible sound. A cough could be heard on the other side of the room. All attention focused on a black person who came in, Death. The sphere in the room dropped more if it could have, and Harry swore the temperature dropped with at least 10 degrees Celsius.

As if it wasn't enough the tension in the room reached its maximum. Harry who was already warily, didn't leave his eyes from the dark robed man. As did Mr. Malfoy and lord Voldemort, who was studying him. Madam Pomfrey trembled, but tried to stay bold. The only one who didn't seem wary of him was the strange girl, who just smiled dumbly. "You made a mess again." He asked, though it sounded more like he stated it.

"It wasn't my fault. Now let's talk about it later. I have to kill that bitch first." she said. While her head was still in the middle of turning to the nurse, Death said: "No you aren't going to kill her. She's innocent and just a bystander. Why would you want to kill her so much you would meddle with fates? You know that she could be a participant right?" He emphasized.

The girl only huffed. "I will! She is guilty, guilty of her crimes! It's unforgivable, I don't care about the fates, but if you really want to know I anticipated it will change much, but change to the right things. And yeah she could be, but I neither care about that!" The bystanders who looked at the scene had no clue what they were talking about and wondered if they were sane. But one main question hung in the air. Who was she?

"Do it for me please. If you really want to kill her do it after the tournament." The girl thought about it for a while and took a deep breath. She blushed and said: "I'll do it only for you." She sighed and left the room without looking back. Death who still stood in the room, shockingly, apologized for the trouble the other caused and bid them good luck in the tournament if they were chosen. Then he disappeared as well, leaving the four together.

"Well, well, this will be interesting." Voldemort said eerily. He stood up from his chair, so did Lucius. They made a move to leave the room, but before they reached the doors of the infirmary, Voldemort turned to Harry and said: "Potter, make sure to not die before I'll kill you." Then they left, leaving a dumbfounded Harry and a half sobbing nurse in their wake.

"I won't die at your hands." he scowled. Then he offered madam Pomfrey a hand to help her, which she took gratefully. After leading her to the chair where she normally sat in, Ron and Hermoine came in. "Harry! You're awake. The elections have already started."

"Really?" Harry asked, time was flying quickly. Hermoine nodded and noticed Madam Pomfrey was looking pale, she gave a questionly to Harry, who then turned to the nurse. She nodded weakly. "I'm alright now. Go and if you have time, come by and tell me the results." Harry nodded and the three ran out of the infirmary, through the almost empty halls, to the great hall.

Just when they barely arrived, Harry could clearly hear his name being called. "The second champion of Team 11, Harry Potter!" Eyes of the people in the room stared all at Harry who stood in the doorway. Everywhere there could be heard people -no- students, Harry assumed it was forbidden for outsiders, muttered and somehow he had the feeling something was wrong. When he walked through the crowd to the great table, his partner became more clearly. As if he wasn't already shocked enough by the death, strange voices and the scene at the infirmary, there, next to death, stood Voldemort. And he looked furious -no- murderous. Harry desperately hoped for this all to be a dream, but after hitting himself out of nothing, he didn't wake up. Harry hesitated going to stand next to his enemy, but Ron and Hermoine encouraged him to do so as it would go by quickly.

"Cheers to the champions of Team 11, Lord Voldemort and Harry Potter!" a girl's voice sounded. Harry noticed it was the same strange girl as before. There was a big silence, no one applauding.

"Please go to the Room of Champions." One of the hooded men behind the girl and Death led the two to another room behind them where others were already in, turning their gaze to them. Dumbledore quickly ran to his student and looked worried at Harry. He sighed. "This is what I've feared for."

"What a strange combination. This will be fun." A croocked voice was behind them. It turned out it belonged to an old man with little grey hair. He didn't look healthy and neither sane, but his eyes set on Harry were determined.

"Who are y-"

"Harry! Are you al right?" Harry recognized the voice of Hermoine, who came in the room with Ron. "Are you all right mate?" Harry nodded. He could see both of them cared much about him, he almost became sentimantal.

"This will make things more complicated." Dumbledore said in deep thoughts. Harry frowned. He was really happy his friends were at his side, but they were participating in this so called survival game, which meant no good.

Two pair of footsteps were audible when there was a momentarily silence, and again everyone turned their eyes at the door. The wooden decorated door swiftly opened, revealing Death and the girl who announced the teams. Death closed the door as they went in, while Fate prepared for something that looked like her speech. They both made their way to the fireplace and stopped in front of it. The glow of the fire on the strange figures made it more eerily and mysterious.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Death began politely. "Congratulations on being chosen to become a champion. Enjoy it, while you can. Let me explain you everything again, but more detailed. The goal of this game is to be the last one standing. You are already chosen and paired up with your partner. In total there are 12" He stopped momentarily."and a half teams. While you are not doing any 'tests' you may not kill anyone on the other team. If you do so, you'll be disqualified and the punishment depends on the Joker. The Joker is one of you, who may give whatever punishment deemed considerable to those who do not follow the rules. Whatever you try you won't get away from a rightful punishment of the Joker. Of course there are exception to this point. Firstly, a Joker may kill but not more than once a month excluding the test. He or she will not be punished by it. Secondly, if really not on purpose one of you kills the from other teams, he or she won't be disqualified nor will the one get a big punishment. Outsiders, however, may be killed, though you would probably end up in Azkaban as humans have such systems in law. Since this is a school." He turned his gaze from Voldemort to the old man. "No killings on the school ground, killing sprees, raids or whatever."

"Now about the tests." The girl took over. "There will be given five tests, in which the last one will be most important. As some of you already suspected, this is a survival-killing game. Like Death already said, in tests you may kill one other. But of course not your teammate, as only a pair of two could reach the six and final judgement, which you means in the six stage the sole winner will be chosen. Anyone who lose a partner be it in a game or on normal standards, will have to find a new partner out of the other lone champions within three hours. This won't apply to partners who murder each other, then both will die the same way. Of course there is that suicide issue, well good luck partners of such persons, you will have to avoid that as that too would give the other the same pain and death.

So all in all, you can die in tests of suicide, murder by either your partner or another team, the dangerous tests itself, failing the test, being the last but in case of someone having less points scored in the test then that team will die. And finally you can die due to a punishment for murdering.

Also, if one partner is hurt outside a test the other will always feel the pain through won't get it physical nor mental. You won't die of it except under some circumstances that was already explained.

This all sounds horrible that you were chosen to play in this game. But it was your choice to put you name in the goblet of fire. Maybe it was for another reason than most of you have, and that reason is becoming a God!" She threw her paper with text into the flames. The paper sadly turned into ashes.

"Does anyone have any questions?" she asked innocently.

A rich looking man coated with fur held up a hand. "Can the Joker die?" Death nodded. "The Joker can die, but if the Joker dies, there will be chosen another till there are only three teams left. Any more questions?" Hermoine quickly held up her hand. "Is it true that if you become the master of death, you should be able to revive the dead? And did fate already chose a winner? Is it already pre-determined?" She added.

"That is for you to find out." The girl smiled. "Already chose a winner, already pre-determined? No nothing could be really pre-determined. It's based on willpower, gifts and gods. So is there already a winner, maybe... maybe not..." she said mischieviously. Hermoine already wanted to ask more, but thought about it and stopped as she had figured out the other wouldn't let go of it.

"More?" No hands came up. "No? Okay let's continue. So I'll call your names and please stand on the right marks on the ground when you are called."

"Team 1: Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindlewald

Team 2: Fleur Delacour and Bellatrix Lestrange

Team 3: Victor Kruml and Igor Karakoff

Team 4: Lin Xei Win and Nagisa Akira

Team 5: Akachi and Obasi Akintola

Team 6: Fiola Deloria and Marianne Degroot

Team 7: Severus Snape and Neville Longbottom.

Team 8: Constantine Johnsen and Oswald Walles

Team 9: Anastasia Avdonin and Dominika Abramovich

Team 10: Lucius Malfoy and Mad Eye Moody

Team 11: Voldemort and Harry Potter

Team 12: Hermoine Granger and Ronald Weasley"

Harry was shocked hearing strange combinations. So Dumbledore was put in the same position as him and Voldemort. He pitied Neville more, maybe he still had some time to buy a flower for his funeral. Harry didn't know who Fleur Delacour was but saw she was neither happy with her partner. With everyone, they meant really everyone, even death eaters!

While everyone stood on the number with their partner, Harry noticed there was a number 13.

"You should stand there." Death said to the girl.

"Don't wanna." she pouted childishly. He sighed, shaking his head. Then he put waved his pale spiderlike hands and in front of every couple a small chest appeared. "It will open at the right moment. That's all." he said shortly, cutting of a conversation.

"I wish you all good luck." That was the sign for everyone to leave the chamber for now. People stood up, silently leaving and only speaking when the reached the halls. "Oh and wait." Just before the first left the girl said. "I forgot to give you the hints for the test. I'm hungry for eggs and fish. Egg, egg and fish, egg, egg and more eggs." The champions looked as if she had lost her mind. "Okay here it comes, be warned there are twisted dark things in every test, testing your physical and mental ability. I wonder, if you could still be like this when I ask you the same question." The participants were curious to hear more, but where disappointed when she did not. Then they finally left leaving only a few behind in the room.

"Harry, we will leave now. Are you coming too?" Harry shook his head, he wanted to ask the two strange figures more about this whole thing. "You go first." Ron glanced from Voldemort who was still standing on the same spot to Harry. "Don't worry." His two best friends nodded and then left the room.

Harry ignored Voldemort's eyes set on him and walked towards the girl who was talking to Death. "Hi." It sounded stupid but he didn't know what else to say. Both pair of eyes turned to him. Harry sighed relieved as her eyes weren't red anymore, now instead they were purple.

"Hello. What's it Harry Potter?" she asked.

"I've some questions for you." He said straight forwardedly. Then the girl pressed her finger on his lips as if to tell not to talk more about it.

"I don't have the time now, sorry." she said apologizing.

"Could you at least tell me who you are?"

"Oh, you still don't know. Oh yes, you were late. You came after the introductions. Well then, I am called Fate and I'm participating as well in this tournament as the 13th team. If you could call it a team. I don't have a partner." she said.

"You really have to change a little bit to the game right?" Death sighed.

"Well you're the drama queen with your, spectacular entrance. Why can't I have my fun now? Anyway I promised something and here I am, trying to complete the promise." she countered.

"Wait! Fate as in a the god of fate? Does that even exist? And wouldn't it be unfair towards us if you participate in it?" Harry asked. Fate looked offended. "How much -no- less do you know of the gods of the wizarding world? And yes that's what I am. You are so mean, I'm not a that, I'm a she. It's not you business with that, I know what I'm doing and I hope it won't come to being unfair."

"Anyway, we need to leave now. So take care and good luck. We'll meet when the first task starts." She grabbed Death, a bit too tightly, and together they disappeared into nothing. _Was it okay to make her angry?_ Harry thought. He wanted to leave as he had nothing else to do here, but something kept him from doing so. He felt a spidery hand on his shoulder and turned around, looking into the eyes of Voldemort.

"Let go of me." he said. Voldemort didn't. "Do you think I'm stupid to let you go now?" He gritted.

"What?!"

* * *

**Hi, I know I've put it on hiatus and it still is, but I felt like writing and I had some inspiration. I still have the inspiration and even a bit motivation to write another chapter, but school is beginning tomorrow and I lack the time for it. Also for those who had already read chapter one a long time ago, it's now edited and there are some small changes. I hope you liked this chapter and please don't mind the bad grammar, not beta-ed yet you see. Feel free to leave a review (Which would give me more motivation ^^). **


End file.
